sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dravite (TaylorManton1)
Dravite is a former Homeworld Gem currently fighting to rid the universe of the tyranny of the Diamonds alongside the rest of the Fusion Force. Appearance Dravite, as he appears today, is a short, stout gem of varying shades of brown and with highlights of gold. His hair is brown and short, with gold tinting in the fringe. His colouration matches that of real-world Dravite stones. Dravite's gem is situated in his stomach. In the past on Homeworld, Dravite was tall and rather lanky, with long brown hair with golden streaks, and wore a dress down to his knees. Relationships Homeworld Dravite holds resentment towards Homeworld for the punishment he endured under its strict laws and regulations. As part of the Fusion Force, Dravite actively seeks to destroy Homeworld colonies and prevent more from taking shape. Yellow Diamond Dravite was once loyal to his diamond, though that changed when he was poofed by her orders shortly after the end of the rebellion on Earth. Iolite Dravite's closest friend, Iolite was also poofed alongside him under Yellow Diamond's directive. Iolite was the first to accept Dravite as he was. Nacre Dravite looks up to Nacre's confidence. The two are good friends. Onyx Dravite respects Onyx's espionage skills, and the two constantly spar together to learn more of the other's fighting style. Titanite Like the other members of the Fusion Force, Dravite accepts Titanite's imperfection as a part of her, but not her defining feature. Dravite respects Titanite's intelligence and her heart. Tourmaline Dravite looks up to the Fusion Force's leader, and serves her without question, even when others will not. Personality Dravite is a confident gem that cares deeply for those around him. He loves hard and fast, and is easily susceptible to betrayal because of this. His past traumas have shaped his wisdom, however, and though his heart may tell him one thing, he often decides what to do with a level head, no matter how much it hurts him. History Dravite was a gem in Yellow Diamond's court when she first visited Earth, during one of Pink Diamond's meetings with Yellow. Dravite witnessed the behaviours of humanity, taking keen interest in the behaviours of man. Realising that he wanted to live as a man, Dravite began to shape-shift in private into the form he felt most comfortable in. In time, Iolite, a member of Blue Diamond's court, would happen upon Dravite's secret. Together they would visit Homeworld colonies and witness the behaviours of the native life forms. Before long, the two became close, and fused to form Rhodolite. Unfortunately for them, Rhodolite was seen on Homeworld, and they were hunted. Yellow Diamond ordered their poofing and bubbling for her fusion experiments, however White Diamond took position of their bubbled gems for her own prison. Thousands of years late, Tourmaline would free Dravite and Iolite, alongside the rest of the Fusion Force, during the Diamond Authority's visit to Earth with Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems. Abilities * Dravite has all of the standard abilities of an era one gem. * Dravite's weapon is a ball and chain that he can throw and swing at enemies. Fusions As part of the Fusion Force, Dravite is associated with many fusions. His most personal fusions, however, are: * Rhodolite (Dravite + Iolite) * Grossular (Dravite, Iolite, Nacre + Onyx) * Fusion Dravite (The entire Fusion Force, but with the intent of boosting Dravite's abilities) Trivia * Dravite is the first male gem created by TaylorManton1 * Dravite was made using Doll Divine's Gemsona Maker